Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to audio visual equipment, enclosures and methods for deployment of audio visual equipment from a vehicle (e.g., car, truck) as a base. In particular, the disclosure provides an audio visual system and method for deploying audio visual equipment from a vehicle as a base, and an enclosure for housing and for deployment of the audio visual components used in the system and method. In particular, the system, enclosure and method allow for rapid, secure and stabilized transport and seamless deployment of audio visual equipment for outdoor use. For example, deployed audio visual equipment may be used in an outdoor environment, such as tailgating events or public broadcast/notification events (e.g., giant voice), such as, by government agencies (e.g., emergency response, law enforcement, other security or safety related vehicle, etc.).
Related Art
Audio visual systems are generally known. In particular, as shown in WO 2004/064369, systems have been developed for providing audio visual components within a home environment. Further, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0279090 (Brandt) discloses a self-contained deployable digital signage display with stand adapted for utilization as transportation containers (for shipping) that allow for a flat screen video display to be erected in retail space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,469,052 (Peavey) discloses a portable sound case with speakers and an openable lid permitting access to sound equipment, which is used for public speaking with microphone and amplifiers, etc.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0329936 (Tseng) discloses an array speaker structure with pop-up mechanisms that can be bounced out under elastic restoring force, then rotated to a front side of an audio/video device, whereby the speakers can emit sound from the front side of the audio/video device. Tseng discloses tablet personal computers (PCs or laptops) that, while convenient to carry, employ small-power speakers.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0052712 (Trelohan) discloses a deployable retractable projection screen (moved in a vertical direction) for use in rooms where the ceiling is too high to install a projection screen.
However, conventional systems are silent regarding deployment of audio visual equipment from an enclosable housing, which is configured to stabilize in and/or be secured to a vehicle as a base for the deployment. Brandt fails to discuss audio, let alone deployment and configuration for stable and secure transport in a vehicle. Peavey does not provide for consideration of visual displays, nor a method for enclosing both audio and/or visual components which can be secured to and operated from a vehicle. Tseng is silent regarding a secure, stabilized enclosure for audio beyond personal computers (PCs), laptops, and audio/visual devices nor a method for enclosing both audio and/or visual components, which can be secured to and operate from a vehicle and deployed in an outdoor environment from a vehicle as a base. Trelohan is silent regarding deployment of both audio and/or visual components which can be deployed from and secured in an enclosure configured to be held in a moving vehicle. Moreover, if any of the above described conventional systems were to be placed in a vehicle to use as a base for deployment (e.g., in a truck bed as a base), the conventional systems have no means to secure or stabilize the systems for transport in the vehicle. In other words, conventional systems are likely to substantially shift (which could cause damage) and/or be ejected from the vehicle during transport.
In other words, conventional audio visual systems where the intended environment is a home or office, do not provide an audio visual system, method and enclosure (e.g., housing and lid) that encloses audio visual components (e.g., speakers, LED lights, monitors) while providing: (1) portability of the audio visual system (e.g., able to be transported in a common vehicle, such as, a pickup truck), (2) protection from sunlight and weather (e.g., rain, hail, snow), and (3) automated deployment of audio visual equipment. Further, the conventional audio visual systems where a home or office is the intended environment do not provide security mechanisms to securely lock audio visual equipment within an enclosure, and to a vehicle.
One or more aspects of the present disclosure provide an audio visual system including an enclosure (for housing audio visual components or equipment), which may be moved to a vehicle, placed inside or attached to the vehicle and may provide protection from weather and theft. The enclosure also may include a housing and lid to enclose the audio and/or visual components in the housing. The lid and/or housing may each include security mechanisms to protect from theft. The housing may also include motorized deployable (mounting) arms configured to, preferably, provide mountable attachments for speakers. The arms may be controlled by a control panel to open (deploy) and close (retract), for example, based on user input (e.g., a button/switch and/or a remote device (e.g., smartphone)).